denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Balak
Balak (발락, Balrak) is the character of Denma. Biography In Sixteen (2), at least 3 years ago, he was hiding in the name of Ham. In (19) - Ch.106, Ran tells a baby who was supposed to be sent to the incinerator at birth for being born out of forbidden love between a priest and a Deva, but instead he grows into a priest and falls in love with a Deva. Also as a result of this event, his father will return to the Black Chapter. He will make his come back, but his heart will secretly hold a seed of conflict and division, which will found a new story to take place later. The son closes a chapter, and father opens a new chapter. It's their destiny. Korah, is a rookie Black Chapter agent, who could read the history of objects or space. But Edel's uncle, Ham was an EX-Black Chapter. chief priest says to horned nose that Edel is Ham's nephew. But horned nose tells Ham doesn't have any brothers and sisters. Horned nose asks to Ham that sister Asherah know about this. Actually, Ham's real name is Balak and, he's one of the [[Church of Madonna#Three infamous mad dogs of the church body|'three' infamous mad dogs of the church body]]. Skull head and mohawk are known him. Through Korah, he saw 2 things. One, the things Edel had done, and two, the things that were done to Edel. Next, Edel got sent off to the Bureau of Internal Investigations. In the meantime he cries. He calls others by their nicknames. He calls Korah a cue-ball. It's he and Edel's habit to hit their cheeks with both hands when their mind doesn't back to normal. 2 weeks later, Internal Affairs, horned nose says to captain that he said Edel is his nephew, but Edel is more likely to be his son. Captain tells if so, this is actually a great opportunity for them. He tells to Korah that he have something to share with him, and it's about what happened on planet Toshka 5 years ago. [[Sexual Parts|Korah sees his spicy past.]] And he annoys Korah by his memory. Captain says to horned nose that this be the chance for Korah to learn about him. Then he tells just tell Korah saw a Guardian priest just doing his job, heroically dashing into the scene to save a Deva's life as is. Captain meets him and proposes captain can pull somethings for his nephew if he return to the Black Chapter. He tells he doesn't return to the chapter because if he come back here, the chapter is only going to fall apart. After he left, captain talk to himself that captain need him for that exact reason. He visits Edel. Gatsu plants his right-hand man in the cell where Edel is imprisoned. Because it's what takes to bring back him. Meanwhile, Max, the deputy head of Internal Affairs and lead a group that against Gatsu. Bull horn tells they also put one of their own in his nephew's cell. Asherah calls him (Ham). Asherah tells, she's really in a tough position right now thanks to Edel and she thinks Edel is something that was at that time. He tells he took good care of it and he was a Guardian priest, and Asherah were a Deva, so nothing more, nothing less. Asherah thinks something, and hangs up the call. Edel's first trial is held after 3 months and Edel is sentenced to death. Edel is sentenced to death again in the second trial after another 3 months. He tells the second appeal is going to be the real turning point anyway. Edel tells he can receive phone calls now that second trial is over so, don't bother coming all the way out here and let's just talk on the phone, and also, Edel asks him to tell O to call Edel. Gatsu says to his right-hand man that they need an incident that will certainly dismiss Edel and his appeal, so he'll get on his knees and beg for help, so Gatsu orders to move on to the next part of the plan. He thinks, he should go bishop Metuera and she sees Toshka case file will save Edel's life. Metuera tells he's truly are the biggest troublemaker this church has ever seen, and Mother Madonna's birthday can always use another pardon and it isn't like Edel's going to escape. Bull horn says to Max that it seems Gatsu is trying to break Edel out so Gatsu's left with no cards to play. Max doubts, Gatsu really thinks that he wouldn't suspect insider's help the moment Edel breaks out. So Max orders Edel's execution upon capture because he was no reason to come back Internal Affairs even if it's the death of his own nephew. And Max says he was determined when he left. And Max tells Max should ask Mr. Tear, the Ripping Thunder to handle this job, that outta let the poor souls those he ripped into pieces rest in peace. In the past, Balak's hair was long. O tells him (Ham) that Edel has escaped. Mr. Tear says to Bull horn that Tear like Edel's reason for escape, but it's a shame that Edel is his nephew, so Tear can't wait to get Tear's hands on Edel and tear Edel into pieces. He calls Gatsu and tells he know Gatsu did so if anything happens to his nephew, he'll annihilate all of Gatsu, the Balak's way. Gatsu tells he's still bad as ever and, it seems that Max sent Tear for the job and they're already on the move, but he better hurry himself because he know better than anyone how Max handles the fugitives. Bishop Metuera sees Toshka case file and talk to herself that looks like he brought her a really expensive gift. At this time, the nearby dog-shaped android make the most of a chance through Metuera's sleep and shows the Toshka case file to Max. Max sees Toshka case file and responds like Metuera, because it's mentions assassination of Mother Madonna. Inside this file are some character, a character that looks like Gatsu, and some bishop. He prevents the air raids. Edel continues to kisses with Nell for half the day under the protection of his uncle. The problem is that when he was worn out, Edel's chased by bull horn and Mr. Tear. Mr. Tear tells Balak that, Tear is going to kill them because Tear has an extreme grudge against him, and Tear fires a ray through the machine in his mask's mouth, and Edel blocks the attack. However, bull horn uses teleport to send Mr. Tear to Edel's back, and Tear tries to cut Edel's limbs and neck. Fortunately, he succeeds in dimensional manipulating before Edel's body is torn. Mr. Tear is about to kill him as well. But strangely Max gives an order they don't expect. When Gatsu's men arrives at the scene, they finds unconscious he lying on the ground, his nephew dismembered in 2 dimension, and a crying Deva. Gatsu says to him that he froze Edel into a plane before Edel got completely chopped up, so they can still save Edel with Gatsu's power and the Bureau's medical technology, but Edel will have scars because all they can do is just reattaching Edel's tissues and stitching Edel's up. And Gatsu tells Gatsu doesn't care about his past political factions in the Bureau, so promise Gatsu he become Gatsu's hellhound upon his return, therefore kisses Gatsu's feet if he accept Gatsu's offer. Not many knew what the kiss meant then. Not many knew that his return would spark a bloodbath in the church. When he decided to return to the Black Chapter, he receives 2 months to Gatsu and he attend to personal matters. It took 2 months for the womanizing player to rewind himself back to the old hellhound. He causes mess. Here's the mess he did. He kidnaps Hormah's brother, uncle, nephew, etc. with his own Quanx ability. He kidnaps last Hormah's household. On the seashore, he makes the dimension manipulated planes to be assimilated in the sand on the beach. And he remembers the old woman, the Devarim race. She prophesied he'll be showering in bloodbaths until his end. He thinks he tried so hard to live away from the curse. And he shouts, if this is his destiny he's going to stop running. But at this time Gatsu calls him. He does gymnastics weirdly smoothly. Gatsu informs that his nephew has escaped again. 3 days later, he, horned nose, Korah are arrives at Mayork. There's a battleship in advance. They're mercenaries hired by the Tahpenes royalties to find someone, because they're fighting for the throne. He sprays sensors at the entrance. When he entered the ship to eat ramyun, Korah says to horned nose that he's a returning old-timer, so Korah thinks he's his superior. After eating ramyun, Korah spits saliva to his coffee. Then he sees Edel through a sensor and lost in thought then he asks when does the furnace fire up next. Korah tells they should get Edel out right away and in 3 weeks, looks like it'll be during the week of Mother Madonna's birthday. He tells even if they take Edel back now Edel will only go back inside, so Edel has to experience all fo his suicidal in futile attempts go down in flames first-hand. And he tells if Edel ends up dying inside, that is Edel's will, and also Mother Madonna's. He tells he'll ask general Gatsu himself to put a hold on Edel's arrest for now, so they're returning to the chapter. He drinks coffee and then looks at the cup and Korah notices something. Meanwhile, back at the Black Chapter, he's thinking over the offer he has received. In the past, Max tells he heard that Gatsu asked him to be his right-hand man, so Max thinks Gatsu can be such a sweetheart sometimes. And Max tells looks like he gave bishop Metuera quite an expensive gift. He tells it's expensive'''enough and Max is the one who sent Mr. Tear to Edel. Max tells, Max is also the one who stopped Tear from killing him. And Max tells Gatsu took him to tear apart the Internal Affairs, so priests are already busy trying to figure out which team they should side with, but Gatsu overlooked one thing about him because if he can be a divider, he also can be a uniter. So Max tells, Max and he '''join the church instead of having the church own them. But nobody knew that Max's suggestion has only inspired him to come up with his own game plans. Edel manages to get out of the incinerator, but Edel's spaceship is nowhere to be seen. And soon, the subzero temperature get to Edel. At this time, he takes the spaceship and arrives here. In 12. A.E. (1), he sees Nell. Then he plants Nell on Edel's body. And he takes a shower. He talks to himself that maybe this is their destiny as dimension manipulators. There are 2 babies planted in his body. In (2), Gatsu says to Max that he knows that they stand on the opposite side of things, but he hopes Max keep things resonable, whatever Max has offered to Balak. Max tells himself was just saying hello to an old friend. Balak goes to visit Edel. Edel tells he's quite notorious in the church, but he didn't tell Edel. He asks Edel is going to be given a full pardon next year around Madonna's birthday, and Edel will need to wait at least 4 years to be reinstated as a priest, so when he's granted his pardon, go to the Lang monastery on planet Tulou, and train with other priests, because there's like a training school for the Black Chapter. And then he tells after Edel is reinstated him will put Edel in an invisible department, because he needs a partner whose he can confide in. And he tells he has tried everything he could to run away from this, but he guess it's Mother Madonna's will to have him finish this. In the question of what Edel is going to do, he replies he has got to hunt down 2 white rats. In (4) - Ch.148, 7 years later, Korah says to Mr. Tear that the beer Ferdo drank contains a liquid bomb that reacts to sounds, and the bomb will go off when a triggering sentence is read aloud. Mr. Tear asks it's Balak who's behind this. Korah tells Mr. Tear is good at acting and reads the triggering sentence. "Once a target, forever a target. The Balak's way." Mr. Tear is killed because of the bomb. Korah reports to director Balak by network. Korah tells Edel is killing time running a few errands at here and there. He orders return to base. There're scars in his left eye and cheek and his hair is long, because in Sixteen (29) - Ch.116, in the past, his hair was long. And, on both sides of him, there're bull horn and horned nose. In (5), 4 years 1 month ago, Edel and his brother Yoon are trainning at Lang monastery on planet Tulou. Edel thinks his uncle send him here to die. In God's Lover (7), the deputy director of Internal Affairs asks his secretary do locate weaponmaker, and she says Korah will be on it himself. The deputy director of Internal Affairs says he'll tell the director. Quanx Abilities *Planar Constraint **Cutting **Barrier **Time Stopping **Dimensional Imprisonment Appearances in Other Media Yo! Villains In Yo! Villains, Director of Internal Affairs Balak is playable character. Denma with NAVER WEBTOON In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Balak and Director Balak are playable characters. Balak's default skin (Lv 1, 3 stars ~ Lv 25, 5 stars) Balak's growth skin (Lv 1, 6 stars ~ Lv 40, 6 stars) Darkness attribute Lv 40, 6 stars *Character Description Three infamous mad dogs of the Church of Madonna. He's a personality that avenges multiply when he has a grudge. He's known as Edel's uncle. Director Balak's default skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Director Balak's growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Light attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description Balak is all subjugated the factions whose are Gatsu and Max divided and topped. He became a director of the Internal Affairs, but he's still ambitious. Balak the director of Internal Affairs's skin Additional stat: vitality 20% Quotes Include Ham (Sixteen (24) ~ (37)) *(To Korah) "Skip on the porn!" *(To Gatsu) "Listen to me, you Sly Fox, If anything happens to my nephew, I am going to annihilate all of you, the Balak's way." *'I put myself into this.' *(To Gatsu) "Aw-- and--two and three and four. Hello." Trivia *The name Balak comes from the biblical character Balak. And the word Balak is Hebrew בָּלָק origin. It means "devastator" or "one who lays waste". He has the same name as Ballack (발락, Balrak). So, in the Volume, Ballack's name changed to Jude. *Fan arts **February 26, 2012 **May 15, 2012 **July 3, 2012 **July 31, 2012 (Spoiler) **August 1, 2012 **2014 - Source **2014 - Source **Small image, Big image - 2015 **April 18, 2015 *Team Imitatros makes him as the 3D model and prototype of figure. Bombing, link (Korean) Category:Characters